


A Cup Of Tea

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words) about a much needed cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Of Tea

He was getting nowhere. The data on this flu strain went on for pages and pages yet on the screen.

Julian rubbed his eyes and groaned. As he removed his hands from his face, he spotted a mug of tarkalean tea that had suddenly appeared next to him and Garak moving back to the couch with his novel.

As the Cardassian sat down Julian murmered a sincere:

“Thank you.”

The only reply was a soft look and the hint of a smile over the edge of the reader.

With a grateful sigh Julian sipped the tea and resumed his reading.


End file.
